Sickeningly sweet like honey
by Vlindervin
Summary: Nico brings Will the lunch he forgot once again. Solangelo
1. Chapter 1

'Hey, di Angelo!'

A boy Nico recognized from some of his classes named Ben, ran up to him in the hallways of his school, slightly panting.

'Yes?'

He turned his head to look at the Ben. The boy had messy brown hair and a charming smile. He was quite handsome and, in a way, he reminded Nico of Percy. Although, that didn't mean anything; he hadn't thought of Percy that way in years.

'You wanna come with us?', Ben pointed to a group of people standing a little further down the hallway. He recognized some, but not all of them and he wondered why Ben decided to ask him today. He got along pretty well with some people at school and Ben was one of them, but he never did anything with him outside of school. Although he was getting better, he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole people thing and preferred hanging out with his closer friends. And Will. 'We're just going to grab some lunch and then head to the park or something.'

Nico readjusted his backpack and shook his head. 'I've got something to do, but another time maybe?'

When he looked at the people patiently waiting for Ben again, one of the girls gently waved at him. She looked nice. Maybe he _would_ go with them another time. He supposed it could be quite fun _maybe_.

Ben didn't seem surprised by that answer. He ruffled his hair. 'Yeah, cool, no problem. Where are you going?'

Nico knew Ben was probably really curious, he was one of those people, but Nico wasn't used to people asking him questions like that. He really did his best no to scare anyone away with his son of Hades vibe (although no one at his school knew about that), but he still wasn't the most approachable guy. Apparently Ben thought differently than everyone else. He probably sensed Nico's hesitation too, because he added: 'Obviously you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'

'No, it's fine. I'm having lunch with my boyfriend.'

'Oh', Ben said, his eyes widening in surprise, but not in a bad way. Nico always braced himself for the reaction people would have, but he had decided a long time ago that he didn't give a fuck about what people thought. Although he actually quite liked Ben and it would be a shame if it all ended now. 'Is he like, kinda scary like you?', Ben asked.

'Excuse me?'

'You know, you're kind of scary. With all your black clothes and stuff. Is your boyfriend like that too?' Ben looked genuinely interested and Nico chuckled.

'Not... really, no.', Nico answered, thinking of Will in his hideous bright sweaters and flipflops, bringing the sun down to earth in his smile. And then of himself, wearing all black and being generally uncomfortable around people. He smiled.

Ben raised his eyebrows. 'Well, I'd love to meet him one day? Bring him to school some day, I'm sure I'm not the only that's curious as to what mysterious Nico di Angelo's boyfriend looks like.'

'Maybe, one day, sure.', Nico answered hesitantly.

'Anyway, I have to go. My friends are getting impatient. See you, Nico!'

Nico opened his mouth to answer, but Ben had already run off.

Nico turned and made his way to the exit. He though of what had just happened and how his life had changed over the past few years, on his way to the hospital where Will worked as a med student.

It was only a five minute walk from where Nico went to school, so he arrived quickly. It took another five minutes to find his way into the hospital to where Will was working. A nurse looked at him when he walked by. She was probably wondering what the hell someone like him was doing here all alone. Some people already knew who he was, he frequently visited Will when he was here, but this one didn't look familiar.

He finally arrived in a hallway with a desk. Will was holding some papers next to it. He was talking to a woman and laughing. He hadn't noticed Nico yet and Nico took advantage of that fact to just watch Will for a while. The way his arms gestured widely whenever he explained something. How his smile made everyone look bleak and like dark stars next to Will's sunshine. How his hair bounced up and down when he excitedly moved his head, how his eyes glistened and drew everyone in making them unable to stop listening to him.

His gaze shifted and landed on Nico and it was almost impossible, but his smile brightened even more. Nico made his way to Will, going to stand next to him. Will bent down and pecked Nico's lips sweetly. 'What are you doing here, darlin'?'

'You forgot your lunch again. Fortunately for you, you have an amazing boyfriend to notice things like that.'

Will put a hand around Nico's waist and pulled him closer, dropping a kiss on his nose at which Nico scrunched it and swatted him away. 'Thanks, Sunshine.'

The woman Will had been talking to, was watching them and smiling. 'You two are disgustingly cute, I can't stand it! I'll see you later, Will.', she said before walking away. Will said goodbye.

'You always lecture me about not eating enough, but you're the one that forgets your lunch all the time.'

'Maybe I do it on purpose, so that you _have_ to visit me.', Will said.

Nico scrunched his eyebrows, sending the most intimidating glare he could muster Will's way. 'Are you fucking kidding me, Solace?'

Will was not intimidated by his boyfriend and giggled. 'Yes, I am. Don't worry. I still like it when you come over, though.'

Nico grumbled something.

'What did you say?.', Will said.

'I would come over without a reason too.', Nico begrudgingly repeated, his voice a little louder. He could feel his cheeks turning a little bit pink. Will only laughed and kissed him on the top of his head, still being way taller than Nico was.

He suddenly wrapped a hand around Nico's wrist and pulled him with him. Nico didn't question him and followed his boyfriend, until Will opened a door to an empty room. He closed the door behind them and pushed Nico against it.

The room was dark, but light enough to distinctly make out the bed in the corner and the startling blue of Will's eyes.

'We're not doing it on a hospital bed, Will!'

'Of course not!', Will answered, sounding offended that Nico would ever think Will wanted something like that. 'Have you any idea of how unhygienic that would be?'

'What are you doing then?', Nico asked when Will started leaving a trail of kissed down Nico's neck.

'Getting us some privacy. I know you're probably too dense to notice, but I swear every nurse was ogling you out there. Every time you come by; you're very popular here.'

'Sorry?'

'Don't tell me you don't hear all the whispers behind your back. ' _Ooh, those legs. That ass. It's Solace's boyfriend again, how did Will get so lucky.'_ I just want you alone for a while, away from all that. We can have lunch after.'

'O – Okay' Nico was not complaining. He was fine with Will pushing him further against the wall and roaming his hands all over Nico's body. He was fine with Will leaving soft kisses everywhere. He was fine with Will pressing his lips against his and softly opening their mouths until Nico forgot everything. His name, surroundings and how to think properly. His hands automatically went to grab Will's hair and pulled him even closer, if that was possible. A moan escaped his mouth before he even had the time to try holding it in. Will smiled against his lips. Then, he pulled back.

Nico was breathing heavily, looking at Will in front of him and taking in the sight. His hair was a mess, his lips swollen and oh so obviously kissed, his eyes glistening. Nico thought he probably looked worse.

'C'mon, we gotta go, darling'

'I hate you. You can't just do what you just did and then leave me hanging.'

Will chuckled. 'I don't think you hate me _that_ much by the look of things.' He gazed down at Nico's little problem.

'No, I definitely hate you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was liked by the majority of people at his school. Of course there were always those you're just unable to get along with, but he never gave them much thought and preferred avoiding drama by simply ignoring them. He had a lot of friends and even more people with whom he got along pretty well and that he thought were nice enough. One of those people was a boy named Nico di Angelo.

The boy had dark hair, dark eyes, a dark mood. Ben wasn't sure if Nico was shy, reserved or if he 0just hated any human contact, but he was going to figure it out. He wanted to be more than just a boy Nico sometimes talked to. He wanted to be Nico's friend. There was just something about the boy that he found intriguing. He was mysterious and had some kind of aura around him that, weirdly, felt like magic.

He mentioned this to his friend one day, but she just shrugged and told him she thought he was kind of scary. Ben supposed Nico _was_ kind of scary, but the same way a black cat with eyes that shine in the dark is scary. And although Ben was aware that cats can start attacking someone without warning, he was also aware that they can turn out to be gentle and sweet. So, he decided to just go for it and find a way to unravel Nico like a mystery, clue by clue until he came to the verdict.

He approached him in the hallway one day and asked him if he perhaps wanted to join him and his friends to have lunch. Nico looked kind of surprised, but he answered, what Ben thought was truthfully, that he had something else to do and _maybe some other time?_ That he had to meet with his boyfriend, it was the first time Ben had seen Nico smile and it looked so sweet and small, made him seem young and innocent. And before he could refrain himself, Ben started firing questions at Nico who looked quite uncomfortable. They parted ways and Ben had sketched an entire image of what Nico's boyfriend looked like in his head. He could see them sitting on a bed somewhere, both boys a little shy and not necessarily talking much, but both doing some artistic thing like drawing or writing deep poetry while sometimes looking up and exchanging a little smile and maybe a sweet kiss too. Some slow music playing in the background. Maybe Ben had too much imagination.

Nico did actually join them a couple times after that. He didn't say much, a dry remark here and there. He was actually quite funny. None of them had expected that. Ben and his friends warmed up to him and they all enjoyed his presence. He still didn't smile much, except at his phone sometimes. Ben supposed they were messages of the mysterious boyfriend they still hadn't met.

It was Nina, a red-haired girl Ben had been friends with ever since he could remember, who ended up telling Nico she would love to meet his boyfriend sometime. Of course it would be Nina. She was one of those people that just say what they have to say. She was also one of the people Nico grew closest to the last couple weeks.

'Nico, you can't just keep us in the dark about your mystery boy. Why don't you invite him to come eat lunch with us sometimes. I'm sure I'm not the only one that's curious.'

Nico was fidgeting with a loose thread on his dark jeans and looked at her from under his hair and mumbled: 'I don't know. Maybe.'

'Come on! You've met Seth's girlfriends, you've met Gina's girlfriend. I think it's time for _us_ to meet _your_ boyfriend now, don't you think?'

'Yeah, sure. I'll ask him, knowing him he'll probably be thrilled.'

That didn't necessarily add up to the image Ben had made of this boy and that made him all more eager to see what he was actually like.

At the moment the whole gang wad in the park close to their school, lounging under a tree to shield themselves form the sun that was burning them and turned the world into a stove. This was ben's favourite weather. It wasn't too hot to be unbearable, but hot enough to not wear a jacket and lie in the sun and feel your body warm up. He was talking with Nina about an assignment that was due tomorrow and on which he hadn't started yet. She was already done and he was trying to convince her to let him copy hers, when Nico said: 'Hey, guys, I told Will to come here and join us. Is that okay? He'll be here in five minutes or so.'

They all said that _yes, of course it's okay, I'm so excited_ and picked up their former conversation where they left. Nina had almost given in when Ben noticed Nico looking up and waving at someone. Ben turned his head to what he assumed would be Nico's boyfriend. He assumed right.

The boy had golden hair – it wasn't just blond, it was golden – and a smile etched on his face that seemed to light up his whole face.

'Damn, Nico!', Nina quietly said before the boy arrived. 'Where did you find him? He's hot!'

Nico lightly punched her on the shoulder. 'Shut up', he grumbled and looked up to meet Will's eye. His face literally broke open and a smile bigger than Ben had ever seen on Nico appeared. He tried to suppress it, though he didn't really succeed in doing so.

The boy sat down next to Nico. He kissed his cheek sweetly and put an arm behind him. 'Hey, Sunshine.'

 _Sunshine?_ Nico allowed this boy to call him _sunshine_?

'Don't call me that.', Nico grumbled in response, but it didn't sound very convincing. 'So, this is Will. My boyfriend. Will, this is… everyone.', Nico made a vague hand gesture. 'That's Ben, Nina, Seth, Ymane, Gina and Mo.'

'Nice to meet you.' Will smiled again.

'Nice to meet you', they all answered, not really in unison, but something close enough.

'So Will, tell us a little about yourself.', Ben said.

'Oh, okay. Well I'm a med student so I help out at the hospital whenever I can', Will rested a hand on Nico's waist and Nico put his head on Will's shoulder. While Will talked, Ben noticed the way Nico visibly relaxed. Ben never noticed how tense Nico looked normally until he saw him at ease. And it was an amazing transition. His features smoothed out and his whole body seemed to be released of the tension. He got a soft look in his eyes and the hand that was formerly playing with the loose thread, was now draped over Will's hand and his fingers were tracing figures on it.

Ben exchanged a look with Nina. She raised her eyebrows in amusement and Ben just shook his head as if to say _how wrong we were!_ Will was clearly not what any of them had expected him to be. But they were pleasantly surprised.

They asked Will all kind of questions and he answered them truthfully, always smiling and nice. He was an easy person to laugh with and very likeable, but more importantly he pulled Nico out of his shell, making him glow and smile easier. He seemed to make him happy and Nico's happiness was so innocent and youthful and adorable that it was hard not to feel happy in return.

The afternoon rolled by quickly. Everyone loved Will instantly, he brought a happy feeling to everything and he was so good-natured it was contagious. It was also clear that Nico and Will were incredibly tight. Ymane made a comment about something _hitting her like a brick_ and that was all it took for the two of them to look at each other and bust out laughing. Several moments like those were scattered across the afternoon.

It was around three o'clock when they had positioned themselves lying down. Nico was lying with his head on Will's shoulder while the other boy played with his hair. They were whispering to each other and looking so at ease and _in love._

'I gotta go, darling', Will said, breaking the serenity and the peaceful image that the two of them made. Nico scrunched up his nose, and scooped closer to Will. He buried his nose into his boyfriend's chest.

'Already?', he asked, his voice muffled.

Will laughed softly. 'Yeah, but I'll see you tonight, alright?,'

Nico made a sound. It wasn't clear if he had said something or if he simply made a sound of protest. After a few seconds, he looked up into Will's eyes. 'Okay, see you tonight.', he said begrudgingly before quickly pecking his lips.

'You're adorable', Will sighed and kissed the tip of Nico's nose.

'I'm _not_ adorable! I'm darkness', Nico protested, although his cheeks were a little flushed. He sat up, allowing Will to do the same. Will turned to Ben and the rest of his friends.

'It was very nice to meet you all. I have to go back to the hospital now, but I'd love to come over some other time.'

They all said goodbye, Will kissed Nico quickly and departed then, shooting one last smile. Ben and all the rest then turned to Nico with quizzical looks on their faces. A blush creeped up Nico's face, making him hide behind his hair and looking down. 'What?', he grumbled.

'Nothing, nothing, it's just –', Ben started, but he didn't really know what he wanted to say.

'He's – ', Gina began, but, she too, did not finish her sentence.

It was Nina who eventually voiced their thoughts. 'He's not what we expected him to be. He's so, like… sunny.'

They all muttered their agreements.

'What did you expect then?'

'Someone more like you, I guess.', Seth interjected. 'No offence, but you're not the most joyful person.'

'Yeah', Ben added. 'I imagined him to be a little broody. The type that listens to sad music and writes poetry and who doesn't talk much.'

'But, you're totally cute. I think it's adorable!', Ymane said, clapping her hands once at the word _cute._

'I wish everyone stopped calling me that!'

'What, cute?', Gina asked. 'But you _are._ '

'You're also a complete sap when it comes to Will. Who'd have thought that dark, scary Nico is _in love.'_ , Mo added with a teasing voice.

Nico groaned. 'Out of all the people at school, I just _had_ to befriend the most annoying ones, didn't I?'


End file.
